


Silver Lining

by Rose_of_Pollux



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: M/M, if you thought I was done with my napollya shenanigans you were wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28557846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_of_Pollux/pseuds/Rose_of_Pollux
Summary: In which Napoleon is at a party that even he doesn't want to be at--so seeing Illya there is a surprise.
Relationships: Illya Kuryakin/Napoleon Solo
Comments: 8
Kudos: 52





	Silver Lining

Napoleon checked his watch, sighing. He often felt it unfair that Illya had to be dragged along on these missions to embassy balls—he knew his partner hated it, the outlandish displays of the powerful.

Nevertheless, it was these fancy, international affairs that would often be the target of THRUSH, and as well as Napoleon could probably handle leading the security detail himself, he always appreciated have Illya as his right hand in these situations.

And Illya knew it.

But this particular embassy ball was being thrown by a particularly dislikeable diplomat, one who prized money and power over the lives of his nation’s people—and his top guests shared his sentiments. This was a party that not even Napoleon had wanted to be at, but the fact of the matter was that Napoleon was very good at what he did, and had been requested personally. And as Waverly often reminded him, Napoleon had to do his duty.

Napoleon had informed Illya, of course, but hadn’t really expected him to be there, and so had just sent a general request for backup. His backup was due to make contact at any minute, and Napoleon had to wonder just who had been forced to come to this party.

Well, whoever it was, they would have the advantage of being able to stick to the shadows; Napoleon would be the one having to brush shoulders with that odious crowd of self-serving men and women…

“Can I tempt you, Mr. Solo?”

Napoleon turned to the waiter, holding out a glass of champagne on a tray. He took the glass, glancing at the waiter’s blond hair and blue eyes. He then did a double-take, looking back again…

“ _Illya_!?”

Only the briefest smirk appeared on Illya’s otherwise serene lips.

“…You are the last person I expected to see here,” Napoleon admitted. “But I certainly don’t mind that you are.”

“ _Da_ , I thought as much. Mr. Waverly was having trouble finding volunteers to back you up—this lot is a very unlikeable one indeed.”

“I know—makes me think THRUSH wouldn’t bother trying to disrupt them when they seem to share the same ideologies,” Napoleon sighed. “So, Mr. Waverly forced you to go?”

“ _Nyet_ , I volunteered.”

“…What…?”

“Well, don’t sound so shocked, Napoleon. I am not here for them.” Illya cast a cold glance upon the reveling diplomats. “I am here for you—in the rare event that THRUSH will disrupt this, I trust our ‘dream team’ status will work wonders, as it always does. In the meantime, I shall be here to boost your morale, and provide you with more… temptation.” He raised a second glass of champagne in front of his own chin and smiled over it. “As well as motivation for what awaits you after this affair has ended. I shall endeavor to keep your sanity intact until then.”

Napoleon responded by downing his glass of champagne in one gulp. He knew he was going to need it.

“Don’t stray too far, hmm?” he managed to say.

Illya kissed the second glass and handed it to him.

“I wouldn’t dream of it, _Dorogoy_.”

As he walked away, he gave Napoleon another one of his sly, little smiles—the kind that never failed to send a jolt of electricity down Napoleon’s spine.

At least, he consoled himself, there was a light at the end of the tunnel.


End file.
